


My Doctor, My Diamond

by moondancer150



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bratty Spinel, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear of doctors, First Kiss, First Time, Kinda, Light Bondage, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Spinel is a shy bby, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Diamond’s are good moms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: After being abandoned in the garden for 6000 years and found by the diamonds Spinel is struggling to find peace wondering why her diamond had left her alone for so many years By going to a school meant for gems suggested by the diamonds Spinel has the unfortunate time of meeting something she is so horrified by...a doctor. Unfortunately this won’t be her last time seeing someone who is skilled in the medical field.(Probably am changing summary later.)
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/StephenOC, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. A Fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of yet another Spinel x Steven story that I’m writing. This first chapter is over 6000 words long and I’m so happy with it. I hope all of you will like it and don’t forget to show your love by leaving either a Kudos or a comment I always enjoy comments from you guys ^w^

A small gem twisted and turned in her big, soft bed, shaking and sweating. Her quivering breath and her trembling body, she was suffering from another nightmare. Spinel whimpered in her sleep shaking as she desperately tried to fend off the monsters that lied within her darkness of nightmares. The tiny pink gem trembled once more a couple of more whimpers escaping her time and time again. 

Finally the small pink gem shot up panting and sweating, her hair a mess from her tossing and turning . Her body was in a cold sweat as she gasped and shuttered. Spinel the only gem to ever be created looking around her room, it had belonged to Pink Diamond but now it was Spinel’s all Spinel’s. The pink gem stared at her room staring at all the boxes and such that belonged to her. Even though it belonged to a diamond who had caused her a lot of pain Spinel and the diamonds ere trying to make the room she was in a little more….

Tolerable. 

Spinel couldn’t remember how the diamonds found her but the story itself is a maracullus one to tell. Spinel doesn’t remover too much of what happened, all she could remember was shaking in the garden and seeing a bright flash of light and then she saw the diamonds all three of them. Spinel was just so confused and watched with big doll like eyes as they got closer, she was unable to move since she was playing the game with Pink. That’s when Blue Diamond stepped closer to the small pink gem. 

The blue gem looked so sad when she saw her and Spinel looked up seemingly worried and asked in a raspy voice where Pink was. Blue Diamond’s eyes winded as tears threatening to pool in her eyes as she began piecing things together. When Spinel asked where Pink was again the poor gem had to receive the worst news of her entire existence. 

Spinel couldn’t remember what happened after that except lots of screaming, demanding of Pink Diamond and lots of crying. Lots and lots of crying. It must’ve been equivalent to that of a tantrum and yet Spinel was so surprised how patient all of the diamonds were when she was very upset. Even Yellow was patient with all what was happening. 

Again Spinel couldn’t remover what had happened, everything was a haze to her. Except one thing. 

Pain. 

She was feeling such a string amount of pain that the poor gem was essentially losing her mind. It hurt so much. It hurt far too much . She couldn’t take all of this pain and it hurt too much. She needed it to stop. She needed it to stop now! Without warning she grabbed at her gem and proceeded to rip it out the gem that was on her chest in a waisted way to attempt to relieve her pain and sorrow. 

The diamonds could only watch in horror as her body poofed into a pink cloud of smoke. 

Spinel looked around her room and tried to take a couple of deep breaths and stared at her surroundings. It was alright she thought to herself. It was just a terrible nightmare. Spinel sighed softly as she thought that maybe it be best if she got up. There was no way she would be able to go back to go back to sleep. The small pink gem who use to be an entertainer and a playmate was now a broken, pathetic excuse for a friend. 

Spinel slowly approached the vanity in her room and stared at her reflection. Spinel stared at herself. Her eyes looked sad and broken, her face had tear streaks running down her face, constantly reminding her of her pain and sorrow. Her hair was a mess and in over all she looked awful, a hideous ugly gem. She hated herself, she hated everything about herself. Her hair, her body, her gem, her face. 

Stars! She hated her face she hated his ugly it looked, how her tear marks would symbolize each year of her misery and torment as well as the psychological damage she was force to endure. Spine sniffed as she looked away from the vanity and looked at her bed; wanting nothing more then to climb back in and go right back to sleep, but Spineo knew better than to just go back to bed. No matter how tempting it was. 

She promised to try out this new school thing that White mentioned. Spinel stared at the uniform folded neatly on her bedside table near her bed. The pink gem stared at the uniform and honestly didn’t want to go anyway but she did promise to give it a try. Spinel stared at the clothes and turned away. She needed a shower after that night ate her body was shaking. 

Spinel slowly headed into her bathroom and closed her door. Spinel remembered the first time she was cleaned. It was with Blue Diamond. The blue woman was so kind and gentle with her , removing all twigs and Debra from her hair. Spinel looked at the shower and began removing her clothes and turning in the shower before getting inside. 

The small gem sighed in content enjoying the warmth of the water hitting her skin. This felt nice, this felt so good. Spinel didn’t waste any time as she began cleaning herself up, washing her hair and body until she felt much better. Finally the small gem got out and went into her room with a soft white towel before drying herself off and getting dressed. She threw on a pair of white and pink panties and bra before throwing the uniform on. 

She put on the blue checkered skirt and then the white button up shirt before grabbing a pair of white knee socks pulling them up. Spinel gasped when she heard her door open . The tiny gem got up from her bed and watched as it was Pearl. Pink Pearl. Spinel however remained still and didn’t go anywhere near the door or near the gem. 

“I didn’t think you’d be up.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel didn’t respond as she remained quiet tugging her hair and looking away. She couldn't look at the thin pink gem. The pink gem who was also attached to Pink Diamond who had also caused her a bit of pain. Spinel could only remember bad memories when Pink Pearl could only remember good memories. Spinel sighed she didn’t want to think about Pink Diamond right now it made her feel angry and sad at the same time. 

“I’m happy you’re up,” Pink Pearl said trying to lessen the lack of conversation. 

Spinel didn’t say anything as she tugged at her hair as the thin pink gem came closer to her. 

“I could help you with your hair if you like.” Pink Pearl offered to the much quieter gem getting closer to her to which Spinel began backing away not wanting to get too close. 

The poor gem looked so spooked and breathed heavily. Pink Pearl stopped and noticed her distress, Spinel panted softly as she shook as her door opened a little more and Blue Diamond, Spinel backed up a little more and stared up at the blue woman. 

“Pearl, I hope you are not upsetting Spinel.” Blue Diamond said. 

Pink Pearl shook her head. “N-no my diamond.” Pink Pearl said and glanced at the small spinel who shook and looked away from her. 

Blue Diamond looked at her and gently patted her head and smiled. 

“That’ll be all Pearl you should go and find the others.” The blue gem said. 

Pink Pearl nodded and saluted the blue monarch. 

“Yes my diamond.” Pink Pearl said and excited the room. 

Spinel didn’t look at the thin gem and shuttered when Blue Diamond spoke to her. 

“She didn’t upset you did she? You looked so scared.” Blue Diamond said, 

Spinel didn’t respond and only looked away, she couldn’t understand why Blue Diamond was being so nice. Why would she want a defective gem like her? Spinel’s thoughts began to turn and turn and gasped when she felt a hand gently caress the side of her face in a loving manner. Spinel didn’t realize that Blue Diamond had changed her size. Spinel as desperate as she was for affection but yelped as she jumped back not expecting anything like that. 

Blue was no longer in her diamond form which would tower over the small pink gem but now Blue was a little smaller not as small as Spinel but she seemed much more fit to do something with Spinel. The blue monarch was holding a hair brush and that’s when Spinel began putting two and two together and shifted nervously as the blue gem sat down on her bed and smiled kindly at the small gem. 

“Come now little one let me brush your hair.” Blue Diamond said softly. 

Spinel stared hesitant but the young gem slowly approached and got a little closer to the blue monarch and sat down looking at her shyly before looking away when she glanced at Blue Diamond’s blue orbs. Spinel flinched when she felt Blue gently wrapped her hand around a strand of hair and gently began brushing her pink hair. Spinel sighed softly somewhat enjoying the feeling of having her hair brushed. It felt like it had been so long since she had her haire brushed and it felt so good to have her hair properly brushed by a diamond no less. 

Spinel snapped out of her daze and felt her face burn a gentle red as she felt embarrassed about actually enjoying but looked up when she saw that Blue Diamond was chuckling. 

“I’m happy you're enjoying this a little, you looked so frightened when I came in.” Blue Diamond said. 

Spinel looked down, rubbing her arm and looking away ashamed. She couldn’t believe Blue Diamond had come in and seen her like that and the young gem couldn’t help but feel terrible for how she must’ve been acting. Spinel was just so scared, they were diamonds and she was just a tiny spinel and a broken one at that. She was the one who had made her own diamond leave her. Leave her all alone for thousands of years...to rot. 

Spinel couldn’t help but sniff as tears bubbled up at the corners of her eyes as she tried to blink them away. Blue Diamond however stopped brushing the small young gem’s hair when she took notice of Spinel becoming sad. 

“Dearest? What’s the matter?” Blue asked her softly. 

Spinel sniffed looking down as she shook and shuttered wiping the stray of tears off her eyes. She didn’t mean to cry, honest. She just so happened to remember a rather painful memory. Blue Diamond at this point had stopped everything and gently turned the small gem around to face her. Blue Diamond stared at her and the young gem who sniffed trying not to cry in front of her as she wiped her tears. The small pink gem listened as Blue Diamond spoke softly to her. 

“Little one, what is making you so upset?” She asked Spinel. 

Spinel didn’t answer as she continued to listen. 

“Is it because of what happened in the garden.” Blue asked. 

Spinel froze, that was just far close to what she was feeling right now and all Spinel could do right now was sniff and nod. Blue Diamond looked at her and gave her a sweet yet sad smile. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said softly. 

Spinel looked away ashamed as she couldn’t even make her own diamond happy, Blue Diamond held the small girl who looked away breathing in and out in attempt to not cry so much , once she felt much better she turned around and allowed the blue monarch to continue to brush her hair. Blue Diamond smiled as she grabbed the brush and began brushing Spinel's pink hair. Despite Blue Diamond’s attempt to put Spinel’s hair into two pink heart buns she was unsuccessful but she did make them into two pigtails which was also very cute for the small pink gem. 

Blue Diamond stared down at the much smaller gem who seemed to be in a much better mood then she was before. Spinel carefully followed Blue out of her room and began walking towards where the other diamonds were. Spinel seemed hesitant to see Yellow and White and pearls however Blue Diamond coaxed the small pink gem who in turn followed her to where Yellow and White were. White was looking on any weather report making sure it was safe for Spinel’s travel and Yellow was reading something about earth. 

Spinel looked down at her shoes, she felt so nervous. She didn’t know what to do as she was around diamonds high powerful gems who could enforce anything they saw fit, Spinel looked down as she gripped her skirt. She tried to steady her breathing a little she didn’t know what to do and she felt so flustered and gasped snapping out her dazed state as she heard Yellow Diamond speak to her. 

“Spinel, come here dear let me help you with your tie.” She said calmly. 

Spinel food there for a minute and wondered if Yellow Diamond really was calling for her, the small pink gem swallowed hard as she began walking towards the much bigger yellow gem. Spinel gasped softly as she felt Yellow Diamond gently and carefully tie her blue tie for her and Spinel stood there shocked. Yellow Diamond a diamond known for her brute military strength and strong court of gems, yet here she was helping Spinel with her tie. 

The small pink gem almost felt so flustered and wanted to say thank you but it seemed Yellow understood her without her even talking. Spinel blushes and wanted to say it anyway. 

“Th-thank you,” she managed out but it seemed to soft to be heard. She would have to say it again. 

Spinel looked down again but could hear many footsteps approaching and Spinel could see that the pearls would be accompanying her to school. Spinel looked at them and back down at her shoes as she shifted nervously. 

“Thank you three for being able to walk Spinel to the school building. It would be greatly appreciated.” White Diamond said calmly 

Spinel seemed shocked; did White Diamond say she was appreciative for the pearls? Hearing that was so bizarre. White never seemed to appreciate things...well at least that’s what it was like when Pink was around. Spinel once again looked down not wanting to remember someone who hurt her. She shuttered and jumped when she heard White Diamond speak. 

“Dear is everything alright? White Diamond asked 

You look cold, it is rather chilly out.this morning.” Blue Diamond said 

The two diamonds nodded and glanced down at the small pink gem and watched as one of the pearls handed her a soft pink sweater. Spinel blushed and took the sweeter thanking the blue pearl who handed it to her. The small spinel who threw on her sweater and grabbed her school bag looked up at the diamonds and shifted nervously. She didn’t mean to feel so nervous but she couldn’t help it. 

“There’s no need to be afraid. Everything will be alright.” Blue Diamond told her 

Spinel looked up at the blue woman and nodded she giggled she’d smile a little bit. 

The diamonds looked down at the small gem smiling down at her and if Blue said everything was going to be alright then she trusted her. Spinel turned and smiled shyly as she walked with the pearls to school. She was grateful for the three gems doing this yet part of her felt like they were only doing this as a means because their diamonds told them to. 

Spinel shook her head not wanting to think about it too much. Spinel brushed it of and continued walking with the pearls down the street of earth. It was so funny she wanted to see earth but her mind wasn’t in a good state...actually it never was in a good state to begin with. So the small gem hadn’t stepped foot onto the planet.l.until now. Spinel jumped when she heard Yellow Pearl call to her. 

“Spinel, stay close. You’ll get lost if you don’t.” Yellow Pearl told her. 

Spinel looked down blushing in shame as she tugged at one of her pigtails, she followed the pearls close behind and tried taking a few breaths wherever she felt uneasy. As they walked towards the school Spinel just felt so unnerved. She just didn’t feel safe walking out in the open yet with the pearls besides her it seemed to put her to ease a little making this walking thing more tolerable. 

Spinel looked around and could see the school was in sight the pink gem felt slightly anxious yet felt a small twinge of happiness, maybe she would make maybe this would be okay like Blue had told her. Finally the three pearls and one spinel entered the school building. There were so many gems yet Spinel felt herself feeling so alone. Maybe it was all in her head. 

“Spinel, this way,” Yellow Pearl called to her making sure that she followed. 

Spinel nodded and followed close behind not wanting to get lost and sighed softly when they reached their lockers. She jumped slightly hearing the thin pink pearl speak to her. 

“This locker is yours Spinel, right next to mine,” Pink Pearl said smiling. 

Spinel looked at the pink bunned gem and smiled sweetly at her. She didn’t want to be cold or distant to Pink Pearl but she felt so off with her like Pink Diamond loved her fat more than Spinel could ever dream of. Spinel had to at least be polite, maybe one day they could be good friends. Spinel set her pink sweater and books inside her locker and looked down at her schedules full of classes and time periods. 

“Do you have everything?” Blue Pearl said. 

Spinel glanced up at the thin blue gem and smiled nodding her head. 

“Y-yes th-thank you,” Spinel said softly. 

The blue pearl stared at her and seemed a little happy that she had gotten Spinel to talk even if it was a little bit. Blue Pearl smiled as Yellow Pearl simply rolled her eyes but couldn’t deny that was terribly cute to see Blue and Spinel speaking to each other 

“C’mon you two we’ll be late for our first class.” Yellow Pearl stated. 

Pink Pearl couldn’t but giggle at how punctual Yellow wanted to be for her first class. However Pink Pearl didn’t complain as first impressions were everything to Yellow so Pink Pearl followed close behind her as did Blue Pearl and Spinel. Spinel huffily kept up with the pearls but slowly began looking around as she saw so many gems, it was so strange she had never seen so many gems before. There were so many colors and shapes of each gem tat the small pink gem found herself staring at her new found surroundings so much so that she hadn’t realized that the pearls had gone off without her. 

It was so sad though she had never seen any gem before because she was always trooped in the garden and never saw anyone other than her diamond. Spinel swallowed hard, shaking her head from that horrible thought that intruded her mind. Spinel slowly turned around and when she noticed that the pearls were no longer with her. The small gem sucked in a sharp breath, a sense of dread creeping up inside her core causing her to shake. 

She was alone, with no one by her side. Spinel swallowed hard a painful lump forming in her throat she looked around helplessly; the air around her felt heavy and dense as if she were unable to breath which resulted in her beginning to hyperventilate without her even knowing. Everything felt horrible, this gut wrenching dread that had crept up her back was now seeping into her gem and her very core. She didn’t like this, she didn’t like this at all and she didn’t know what this was. 

Painful memories of the last began to replay and haunt the poor pink gem and the air around her felt far too heavy to the point where she began to hyperventilate heavily in fear. She could see Pink leaving her and Spinel could feel her eyes watering and stinging with tears as the roots and vines trapped her feet and ankles keeping her in place. 

Why? 

Why did she leave? 

Spinel placed a hand on her mouth to try and suppress a sob, she was shaking so much right now. She hadn’t realized that someone was coming towards her. Spinel gasped softly and she could feel someone was guiding her somewhere, maybe it was the pearls! They had found her and were bringing her back. However through blurred tears Spinel couldn’t see them nor did she recognize the splotched colors. Yet she could feel someone was sitting her down on a soft area before speaking to her calmly. 

“It’s alright, you're alright. Everything is gonna be okay, just take deep breaths.” The soothing and gentle voice said. 

Spinel gasped for air trying to do as asked but she found herself unable to do so which caused more tears to erupt from her eyes which stung a little. 

“A-Aah aah hah aah hah.” Spinel cried into her hands her sorrowful sobs and painful hiccups were hard to listen to however she could hear that sweet and gentle voice speak to her soothing and easing her 

“Shh, it’s alright. Just take deep breaths.” The voice told her. 

There came another painful hiccup as she gasped for air trying to breath while shaking. 

“That’s it just breath sweetie.” The voice told her calmly. 

Spinel looked at who was speaking to her through blurred teary eyes and she began breathing softly and listened to the voice again. The small pink gem shuttered as she stared at the person who helped her and wiped her wet eyes before string at the person again much clearly this time. 

“Do you feel better?” A curly haired boy asked her looking down at her with calm brown eyes. 

Spinel was about to open her mouth in an attempt to say thank you but when she saw him she gasped. The white lab coats was the first thing she saw and then the stethoscope and the smell of the room was making her squirm from the smell of an over sterilized room. It was reminding her of unpleasant memories she wished she could burn away in her mind but they bean to resurface and Spinel tried to steady her breathing as she didn’t want to have another panic attack again. 

The poor gem could feel all the pink in her face and boy went cold and grew pale. Slowly the small gem arose from the soft bed when she sat and tried her best not to shake as much. However the person in the white coat seems to notice regardless. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her, his voice remaining as calm and gentle when he first spoke with her, however his appearance scared her enough that his soothing voice didn’t hold any effect on her the small spinel yelped when she saw that he was trying to place a hand on her shoulder. 

She immediately slapped it away and ran past him trying to run off and hurried out of the nurse’s office and down the hall not caring how many strange looks she got. She didn’t care right now she needed to fight the pearls and lucky for her she heard the shrill voice of Yellow Pearl. 

“Spinel,” she cried. 

Spinel turned her head to see Yellow Pearl and the rest of the pearls standing behind her. 

“We were looking everywhere for you.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel looked down feeling guilty for causing so much trouble for the pearls, she wanted to tell them what had happened but she decided it might be for the best to keep it to herself since she already caused enough fuss for them. 

“We’re so happy that we did eventually find you.” Blue Pearl said softly. 

Spinel only glanced at the blue gem before looking down and rubbing her arm. 

“Come, we need to get going.” Yellow Pearl said. 

Blue and Pink Pearl nodded following her down the hall and Spinel followed behind them trying to shake the memory of the plain fact that she had a panic attack today and had the unfortunate news of seeing a doctor for her first day. Spinel sighed not wanting to think about it. When they reached their first class of the day Spinel looked down at her paper and sat down at the second row of the class room almost in the middle of the class and watched as Pink Pearl sat besides her and Biue Pearl sat at their left side of her whole Yellow Pearl sat in front of her. 

The small young pink gem stared at the class room and watched as a thin and pale gem entered the room, despite being pale she was very pretty and looked like she must be from one of While Diamond’s courts. Spinel found herself staring a little bit but looked doEn at her book in slight embarrassment. 

“Good evening class please open your books to page one seventy three and we’ll begin to pronounce our pronouns and grammar.” She said calmly. 

Spinel opened her textbook and looked through it but unfortunately everything looked like hieroglyphics or garbled up text. She couldn’t read any of this. However as class proceeded on she remained quiet and looked down at her textbook. The petite gem jumped when she heard the bell ring meaning it was time for another class and the small pink spinel gathered her belongings before heading to the next class with the pearls. 

Her other classes were math and biology but those classes seemed to go by like a blur and Spinel was back in another classroom once again, funny thing was Spinel couldn’t remember how she managed to get to this class room but didn’t waste any time thinking about it. She simply sat down at her reassignment seat and watched as an agate walked into the room. Her heels clicking against the floor of the classroom gaining everyone’s attention. She stood in front of the classroom smiling proudly. 

“Good evening class I am Holly Blue Agate I’ll be your English teacher this year.” She said. 

Spinel sat three and listened as Holly Blue talked on and on and the small gem placed her head down and listened, She was so close to falling asleep but she watched as a Hessonite walked into the room as if she had something urgent to tell Holly Blue who turned to her. 

“Yes? May I help you?” She asked. 

The orange garnet stood proudly before calmly saying. 

“I came to bring Spinel to the office,” She said. 

Holly Blue blinked and gasped. 

“Oh yes the new student, how silly of me. I forgot about her,” Holly Blue Agate chuckled. 

Spinel flinched in pain, was she that forgettable? Spinel looked down and could feel tears ride up in the corners of her eyes but jumped a soft gasp escaping her when she heard her teacher talk. 

“Spinel, go to the office with Hessonite will you..” Holly Blue Agate told her. 

Spinel froze as she felt so many eyes on her now. The small timid gem gathered her things and hurried out of her seat proceeding to get out of class but looked back at the pearls who stared at her and even Pink Pearl smiled at her gesturing for her to follow the orange garnet. It was quiet as both gems walked down the hall and Spinel sighed softly as she made it to the office and Spinel was met with Blue Diamond, her form changed as she was sitting down in one of the office chairs and she smiled at the small pink gem. 

“Hello love.” She hummed softly, her soothing and gentle voice eased Spinel a little. 

However Spinel was so confused. What was Blue Diamond dong here? Three or so hours? Spinel in all honestly wasn’t paying attention nor did she want to be. 

“I forgot to mention to you that you have a doctors appointment today,” Blue Diamond said. 

Spinel froze as she tried to process what she just heard. She wondered what she just heard was her head playing games with her but no she knew better than to think like that. Hearing that made her body feel so cold and the small,gem swallowed hard at the mention of s doctors appointment. Spinel shuttered and rubbed her arm as she walked with the Blue Diamond out of the school and watched as a blue orb surrounded them lifting them up to her ship. 

Spinel rubbed her arm as she felt her gem ache as she remained quiet on their way towards the clinic and Blue Diamond seemed to notice that Spinel was way too quiet. 

“Spinel? Is something bothering you?” Blue Diamond asked. 

Spinel looked up at her and not wanting to cause any trouble shook her head. Blue Diamond stared at the small pink gem yet she didn’t convinced, maybe she would ask her later. Spinel looked away, swallowing thickly as she shattered her breath quivering and her gem ached in pain. She didn’t want to go, she really didn’t want to go. However Spinel feared about getting a panic attack right in front of Blue Diamond so the young gem pushed those negative thoughts aside. When the small gem felt the ship stopped she felt her breath was caught in her throat. 

“We’re here.” Blue Diamond said. 

Spinel nodded but didn’t look at Blue Diamond she could feel her stomach twist and turn into painful knots that sank in the bottom of her midsection. She watched as the blue orb surrounded them and brought them out of the ship and placed them into the ground safely. Spinel looked up at the clinic and shuttered. It looked like any clinic on earth would. Many big windows a plain color on the building nothing special except for the red cross n the middle. 

Spinel shuttered, she didn’t want to go but she could feel Blue Diamond gently grab her hand and walked her towards the entrance of the clinic and Spinel forced all of those horrible and oppressive thoughts but they always come back to haunt her. 

What if this doctor was like the others? What if they hurt her? Would they hurt her? They were doctors so maybe they might hurt her. They were awful terrible horrible people. Surely they would do something terrible to her. She just didn’t know it yet. Spinel swallowed hard as she felt Blue Diamond stared at her. 

“Spinel? Is something wrong?” She asked. 

Spinel once again shook her head as she didn’t want to concern the blue monarch. Blue Diamond however didn’t seem convinced yet she didn’t want to pry too hard. She wanted Spinel to be comfortable enough to tell her what was bothering her. Once the two gems entered inside the smell hit Spinel first who wrinkled her nose in disgust. The stench of cleaning products and sterilized surfaces made the small pink gem swallow thickly. She braced herself swallowing back what must have been a lump in her throat slowly forming. She didn’t want to be here, she’d rather be somewhere else. 

Spinel hated the smells of the clinic, it smelled like someone was trying to over clean a certain area in which a dead body was placed but she was sure it was the clinic policy making sure that every equipment and spot was cleaned thoroughly. Spinel watched as Blue Diamond walked up to the desk where a human with short hair sat behind and smiled at her. The blue gem smiled telling her that they were here for their scheduled appointment for Spinel and when the human with shirt dark hair glanced at Spinel the small pink gem flinched and immediately hid behind Blue. 

“Of course, just have a seat in the waiting room and we’ll call you in.” She said smiling kindly at the blue woman. 

The blue gem nodded smiling as she brought Spinel over to the waiting room where gems and humans alike were sitting in chairs awaiting to see their own doctors. Blue Diamond sat down in a chair and brought Spinel onto her lap to sit. It surprised Spinel a little bit. She thought that Blue Diamond would want a little bit of space but the fact that she wanted her here on her lap and wrapped her arms around her cuddling her made her smile and hum in content almost forgetting where she was. It felt so nice leaning in and feeling safe in Blue’s arms. 

That was until a nurse called one of the humans in the waiting room. Spinel had found that sweet blissful moment snatched from her in that very moment and just when she was calling down too. The poor gem sucked ina breath as she found herself trembling in fear and listened as Blue Diamond spoke up obviously concerned now. 

“Stars, Soinel your shaking!” Blue gasped softly, getting worried now. 

Spinel didn’t reply as she began to shake more, horrible thoughts invading her mind. 

‘You’re a useless pathetic gem.’

‘She abandoned you for a reason, she never wanted you.’ Her mind hissed. 

Spinel sucked in a breath unable to hear Blue speaking to her. 

‘These doctors will only hurt you, like the last ones did.’ Her mind reminded her coldly. 

Spinel whimpered 

“Spinel, please talk to me. You look like you’ve seen something horrible.” Blue Diamond said. 

The small gem looked up at the blue woman opening her mouth about to say something but stopped as a nurse called for her. 

“Spinel.” The human with short hair said. 

Spinel froze and looked on the verge of tears; she didn’t want to go, she really didn’t. Blue Diamond slowly took her off her lap and gently took her hand leading her to the other rooms in the clinic which were the examination rooms were Spinel shuttered sucking in a sharp breath as she tried to steady her nerves. 

“There you go. I’ll let him know your here.” The woman said leaving the two alone 

Spinel sat down next to Blue in some Christ’s that we’re in the room and she fiddled with her pigtails out of nervous habit. 

“Spinel.” Blue Diamond began. 

“If you feeling...sad or scared..or just need someone to talk to, I want you to come to me even for the smallest things,” Blue told her softly. 

Spinel looked up at the blue woman and rubbed her arm as she nodded her head in agreement. 

Watching the small pink gem shake under her made the blue gem worry for her. She wondered if she felt like this during the school day. Blue Diamond frowned; she didn’t want to think about something like that. Spinel gasped softly when the door to the room opened and the small gem watched as a tall man entered. Spinel glanced up at the tall male and stared. This doctor was taller then she was he was practically towering over her despite the fact that she was sitting but that didn’t matter even if she stood he might tower over her regardless. He has curly dark hair, broad shoulders and a strong body that looked like it was sculpted to be of every girl’s dreams. 

He looked so strong and confident. Spinel could feel her face lightly flush a gentle rose red but ...when she caught sight of his eyes she immediately looked away in fear. His eyes. His diamond eyes….they looked like the eyes of a diamond who had caused her so much pain. 

The sight disturbed her, it unsettled her down to her core she was unable to look at him for a few minutes. 

“Hello.” Came an equally charming and calm voice speaking to bing gems. 

“My name is Stephen Universe, I'll be your doctor for today.” The tall curly haired male said.


	2. Not seeing double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and thank you all for the Kudos and comments .

Spinel shuttered. She didn’t want to look at him but she gasped softly when she heard Blue Diamond spoke , to him as if she knew him. 

“I’m so happy to see you again.” Blue Diamond chimed calmly. 

Stephen looked at her and smiled. 

“It’s nice to see you too Blue. How have you been?” He asked. 

Blue Diamond smiled. 

“I’ve been fine but I’m afraid that my little one is feeling more than nervous today,” Blue Diamond said calmly gesturing to Spinel. 

Stephen turned his gaze to the small timid pink gem and smiled kindly at her. 

“And what may your name be?” Stephen asked, his voice calm and charming . 

Spinel stared at him, her face flushing lightly from slight embarrassment. Spinel glanced up at Blue Diamond shyly. The blue woman smiled gently stroking Spinel’s head and speaking softly to her. 

“Go on, it’s alright.” She encouraged the small pink gem. 

Before there could be anything to be said Spinel pressed herself against Blue Diamond and buried her face into the much bigger gem shyly avoiding eye contact. Blue however didn’t mind knowing fully well how terribly shy Spinel could be. 

“Her name is Spine, she’s terribly shy.” Blue Diamond said. 

Stephen chuckled and looked at the small timid gem and nodded 

“Well there’s no need to be shy, I don’t bite.” Stephen told her. 

Spinel turned to look at him trying to ease herself a little bit but she couldn’t stare at him for too long. He had those diamond shaped eyes that made her body shiver and her chest ache. Spinel desperately blinked away tears that formed in her eyes. No. She didn’t want to start crying right now not in front of Blue Diamond and Stephen Universe. She wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t going to cry no matter how painful all of this was no matter how much his eyes scared her. 

Spinel had to not cry, she didn’t want to bother them with her problems. Spinel listened and watched as Blue Diamond got up when asked to leave for a moment. The pink gem stared up at her with a scared look and swallowed hard when Blue Diamond patted her head gently. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back.” Blue Diamond reassured the spooked tiny gem . 

Spinel looked down and rugged at her hair as she was nervous and now all alone with this doctor. 

She was really scared. 

The small pink gem shifted nervously; she didn’t know what to do or what to say and the never ending silence was gripping her too tight. Spinel sighed softly trying to stay calm, that’s when she heard Stephen speak to her, 

“I’ve heard you’ve enrolled in Little Homeschool this year.” He said. 

Spinel swallowed and nodded as she tugged at her hair again out of nervous habit. She didn’t know what to say to him. She was just on edge right now and the crashing feeling was making her feel more scared which resulted in her tugging her hair a little more. 

“Are you enjoying your time at Little Homeschool so far?” Stephen asked her. 

Spinel glanced down when she caught sight of his diamonds eyes staring at her and the small pink gem gave out a soft stutter she replied. 

“I-I don’t know.” She said softly. 

That was an odd response. 

Stephen arched a brow. 

“You don’t know?” He asked, confused . 

The small gem flinched before looking away holding herself as she shook intimidated by the male doctor who seemed confused by her remark on school. She gulped when she saw the door opened and a wave of relief washed over her. Maybe it was Blue Diamond coming back to her however the feeling was short lived when Spinel saw that it was….it was. 

Spinel blinked wondering what she was eyeing was real or not or maybe her eyes were playing tricks with her. It was him, the same boy who helped her with her panic attack in school. Spinal flushed a light red. How embarrassing her first day at school and she was already experiencing problems. What was he even doing here? Spinel looked away when the boy looked at her direction. 

“Welcome back brother.” Stephen said. 

Spinel blinked for a moment. Brothers? She turned around to catch sight of the resemblance. They almost looked identical to each other, well one of them was taller by a few inches and despite one of them having diamond eyes they looked almost identical to each other. If not given for those pink eyes Spinel might have mistaken one for the other. Spinel looked away rubbing her eyes and wondered if she might have been seeing double or maybe it was all in her head. 

Spinel gasped when she turned back seeing that both of them were staring at her; she snapped her head away looking down ashamed as her face flushing a gentle red. She tugged at her hair again trying to steady herself. The young gem alien swallowed hard as she listened to Stephen speak. 

“Have you two met?” He asked sensing something between his brother and the small pink gem. 

“Yes we have...well sorta.” The boy answered. 

Stephen arched a brow at his brother wanting him to explain himself and Spinel looked away knowing what was to come next. 

“I saw her having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway so I brought her to my office and helped her calm down a little bit but before I could say anything else she ran away. She looked really scared.” The boy said calmly. 

Stephen stared at his brother then stared at the small pink gem who seemed to be tugging one of her pigtakes out of nervous habit. 

Anxiety noted. 

The young doctor could also sense her confusion between both of them and he decided it might be best to help resolve the problem. 

“Spinel.” Stephen called her. 

The small pink gem jumped a soft yelp escaping her lips as she turned her head to him a little spooked. 

Obvious anxiety noted. 

Spinel was tense and looked terribly frightened of both doctors and that only proved more evident when Blue Diamond left her alone. 

Was she scared of being alone?....or was she afraid of them? 

Stephen cleared his throat and began to introduce his brother to the small gem. 

“Spinel this is my twin brother Steven Universe.” Steohen said calmly. 

Spinel shyly looked up at the boy with curly dark hair and caught sight of a warm and genuine smile. It almost seemed to put her at ease….almost. Spinel looked away when she caught sight of chocolate brown eyes that seemed to soothe all the words problems. Spinel could feel her face flushed lightly as the boy spoke

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you Spinel.” Steven smiled out stretching his hand for her to shake. 

Spinel stared at him and tried to smile weakly as she timidly took his hand and shook it. Her hand was so small and cute and pink. The young brunette couldn’t help but admire that. 

“N-nice to meet y-you t-too.” Came a soft voice from the small pink gem who rubbed her arm and looked away. 

Looks like she wasn’t much of a talker either. Giving the fact that it took a little time for her to start speaking with both boys but that was alright Spinel could take all the time she needed, it was best to allow her to speak in her own time. 

Once the twins had introduced themselves to Spinel the small aline swallowed hard as she watched them grab a couple of tools. Spinel stared at them and shifted nervously. She gasped softly as he watched Stephen place the end of the stephsdope against her chest. 

Oh okay he was just checking her heart rate this was fine. The small gem however couldn’t help but hiss at the cold feeling when the hospital tool was placed on her gemstone. 

“I’m sorry if it’s cold but just try and relax and take deep breaths.” Stephen instructed his charming and calm voice, almost soothing her. 

Spinel sucked in a breath trying to steady her breathing. Spinel took deep breaths but some if not all of them came out in shutters and quivers. She was just terribly nervous about all of this. She prayed that he didn’t notice it too much. Once her heart rate had been checked Spinel could feel her left sleeve being pulled up and she turned to see Steven wrapping something around her arm which fastened against a velcro area of the odd strap. She just hoped he didn’t see her self harm marks. 

Once the tool was wrapped around her arm Spinel gasped feeling it tighten and flinched lightly but allowed her blood pressure to be taken. The small pink spinel has her height and weight taken which seemed normal and completely healthy and her soft pink eyes watched as the much taller doctor of the two boys gathered something while she rubbed her arm nervously wondering what he could be doing. 

Spinel watched as Steven got closer using a tool of some sort before gently hitting her knee earning a soft gasp from the small gem as her legs reflectively kicked. Alright so that happened but Spinel was watching Stephen wondering what he was doing, she could see that he was flicking something and that made the small gem alien feel uneasy. She turned when she thought she heard someone speaking to her. 

“H-huh?” She asked. 

Steven chuckled. 

“I’ve asked if you’ve been sleeping well. I know gems don’t need sleep but it’s just what we usually asks patients.” Steven tells her. 

Spinel nodded understanding what he was meaning and glanced at Steven remembering what he’d asked. 

She was sleeping...okay. Than again she would have the occasional nightmare every now and then but maybe she shouldn’t tell them that. 

“I-I’m sleeping o-okay.” Spinel stuttered looking away ignoring eye contact as she tugged at her hair lightly.

Steven looked at her nodding but felt like something was telling him that Spinel wasn’t telling the whole truth. The young doctor smiled as he looked at his brother who turned to face him and the small pink gem holding a syringe in his hand. Spinel stared at the object for a second before she cried out in fear. Stephen immediately took noticed and began explaining the situation. 

“It’s alright.” He said calmly his soothing and charming voice trying to ease her as he got a little closer. 

“We just need your blood sample and everything should be done.” Stephen told her calmly. 

Spinel however could only stare in horror at the sharp object as she remembered something...horrifying. She remembered squirming and crying in pain as a doctor held her down and began inserting needles into her causing a lot of pain and swelling. At one point she couldn’t feel her arms nor her legs. No matter how much she cried and pleaded they didn’t stop and their horrid laughter of her torment remained etched into mind replaying it over and over again on loop. 

Spinel hadn’t realized that she was shaking so much and Stephen stared at her now concerned as the two brothers exchanged looks of concern as they noticed that tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Again the two brothers looked at one and other and before either of them could say anything they both jumped spooked by what she said next. 

“N-no! N-n-no….please...n-no...m-more.” The small gem begged, holding herself shaking and whimpering pitifully

Steven didn’t like what he was seeing and could feel his heart ache as he stared at the small quivering gem. He almost put a hand on her shoulder.but stopped when there came pained sobs from the small girl and Steven bit his lip feeling all his nerves standing on edge. He hated the sound of her cries it pained him to hear them Spinel sobbed helplessly her cracked and scared voice begging for mercy 

“N-nooo a-aah hah. Ah haah pl-please.” She begged a hiccup escaping every shuttering breath or gasp of air. 

“Pl-please not th-that.” Spinel begged 

Stephen stared at the young weeping gem and what he could piece together was she was suffering from a panic attack possibly triggered by the object in question and that object being the syringe that Stephen held in his hands. He knew that Spinel was pretty shy and a little tense and scared of both boys but Stephen wasn’t expecting that holding a needle would result in the poor gem going into a panicked state of mind. Something about all of this wasn’t adding up. and the young doctor wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Looks like there might be a mental evaluation in order. Stephen might have to speak to Blue about this, for now they should try and calm Spinel down. Stephen watched as his youngest brother began speaking to the small pink gem in a gentle and soothing voice.. 

“Spinel hey, shhh, it’s alright. We’re both sorry we scared you.” Steven began calmly. 

There came a few sniffles and a soft whimper. 

“I know getting injections might seem scary at first but I promise the only thing you’ll feel will be a pinch.” Steven said trying to soothe her out of her fear. 

Spinel slowly looked up at them with teary eyes still unsure if she should trust them or not. She but her lip as she nodded. 

“So you’ll let us take a small sample of your blood?” Steven sanded her. 

Spinel remained silent as she tugged at her hair but nodded as she tried to wipe her wet face. The poor gem couldn’t help but feel shameful making a scene like that but she couldn’t help it. It was just that scary. The small shy gem could only shutter as faint sounds of laughter of her darkest memories resurface a little. Spinel shook her head, not wanting to remember any of that. 

She gasped audibly when she felt her sleeve being raised and watched as Stephen lifted her arm and grabbed a cotton ball dipping it into some disinfectant before lightly dabbing the area of skin which the injection would be. Spinel couldn’t help but since at the cold feeling and bit her lip as Stephen got the syringe ready. 

“Just try and relax okay, don’t tense up or anything just stay calm and take deep breaths if needed.” Stephen said. 

Spinel looked up at him and nodded weakly as she turned to the other twin who spoke to her. 

“Do you wanna squeeze my hand? I heard that it helps a little.” Steven told her calmly. 

Pink doll-like eyes stared at him and Spinel could feel her face flush at the suggestion. Even if she wanted to refuse his offer she found that she couldn’t and nodded her head causing him to smile and offer her his hand. Spinel could feel her face flush a deeper shade of light red as she took his hand and listened as Stephen reminded her again to relax and not tense up. Spinel bit her lip as she felt the sharp needle pierce her skin and she squeezed Steven’s hand only to realize...it wasn’t as horribly painful as she thought it would be. Yes it did hurt but it wasn’t the pain that she had experienced before. 

Spinel shook lightly not wanting to think about any bad memories. She did however feel her face blush a light red as a wave of embarrassment washed over her as she looked down feeling ashamed . She tugged at her hair again as she felt Stephen clean the spot which has been priced disinfecting it before applying a bandaid on it and Steven smiled. 

“You did a good job.” Steven told her. 

Spinel stared at him and could feel her face burn with a light red tint and listened as Stephen spoke to her. 

“You’ve been a good girl for us Spinel.” He said calmly to her. 

Spinel felt her face fumed a pretty red. 

“Do you know what good girls get?” He asks her his voice charming and calming. 

Spinel blinked at him and listened as Steven finished the sentence for him. 

“A lollipop.” He said happily holding a strawberry lollipop for her to have. 

Spinel flushed a gentle red as she stared at the candy and watched as Stephen walked towards Blue Diamond speaking with her about something that she could not hear. Despite the fact that she couldn’t hear them she assumed that they must be talking about something important. 

“So I think that evaluation might be in order for her. It might help us figure out why she had that panicked episode.” Stephen said. 

Blue Diamond looked at Stephen and then back at Spinel who began enjoying her candy while tugging at her hair. 

“Alright, when should I schedule for this..evaluation?” Blue asked him. 

“You can schedule an appointment next week Friday, I’ll be free alongside Steven. I’m sure we can figure out what might be causing her to be so scared.” He tells the giant blue woman. 

Blue Diamond smiled and nodded calling for Spinel who glanced up and hurried over to her side. 

“Alright I’ll see you next Friday.” Blue Diamond said. 

Spinel looked at the blue woman and blinked for a few seconds. What did she mean seeing them next Friday?! Was she going to have to do all of that all over again?! Spinel felt sick and looked away. 

“Goodbye you two, thank you so much. We’ll see you then.” Blue Diamond said. 

The two boys nodded and waved goodbye to the small timid gem who shyly hid behind Blue but did give them a shy wave goodbye of her own. Finally the small gem sighed softly as she walked off with Blue Diamond happy that the dreaded appointment was over and when she saw the blue orb surround them bringing both of them to the ship Spinel sighed relieved that she would be back in the comforts of her own room. She watched as the ship took them home staring out into the vast majorities of stars and was grateful that Blue Diamond didn’t mention anything about the appointment at all. 

Once the two of them made it inside the palace Spinel suddenly felt tried with two panicked attacks in one day and the drawing fear of seeing those doctors again Spinel wanted to flop onto her bed and forget all the day's worries and problems. However that’s when she heard two familiar voices. It was Yellow and White Diamond. She could hear them coming closer until finally Spinel spotted them. 

“Blue, I see your back from Spinel’s appointment,” Yellow Diamond said. 

Blue Diamond smiled and nodded. 

“Indeed I am. There’s another appointment coming up best Friday..” She said calmly. 

White Diamond nodded listening in on what the blue monarch had to say and while the diamonds were chatting away Spinel was busy daydreaming a little tugging her hair in the process as she closed her eyes and tried to think of things that made her feel happy. However she quickly snapped out of her daze like state and glanced up to see both Yellow and White Diamond looking down at her. Spinel felt slightly anxious but she gave them a shy smile. 

“How was your first day stardust?” While asked sweetly looking down at the tiny pink gem. 

Spinel froze she didn’t want to tell her that she had a a panic attack for her first day she hadn’t told any one and the only person who knew about it was Steven who helped her get through it. She had to cover this up. Spinel looked up at the much taller diamond tugging her left pigtale as she replied. 

“I-it was o-okay.” She stared calmly. 

White smiled 

“That’s good fear, how was your appointment?” While asked her. 

Spinel paled as she didn’t want to remember that at all she did not under any circumstances want to inform them of what she was feeling about the appointment let alone find out what a scene she put on when they needed her blood taken. Spinel flinched tugging at her hair a little harder this time in an anxious habit as her eyes darted away she didn’t k ow what to say. She didn’t want to inconvenience them with her problems. The small pink gem timidly replied. 

“I-it was alright...a-a little scary th-though.” Spinel stuttered out. 

Once she had answered White Diamond’s questions she looked up at Blue and asked her quietly if she could go to her room to which Blue smiled kindly at her nodding. ,Spinel smiled shyly as she turned away and hurried off down the pink hall towards her room a deep desire to go and flop onto her really big and cozy bed. When she finally got to her room she placed her school bag down before taking off her shoes and literally she flopped onto the bed and sighed softly. 

She was so happy to be back home, she felt so exhausted from the days activities. It was funny though she was a Spinel who was meant to be energetic and fun and now she got tired from doing simple tasks like going to an appointment or going to school. Spinel frowned not wanting to think of how much she disliked herself. She listened closely as she could hear the warp pad go off. The pearls must be home now and Spinel gasped as she watched her room door slowly open revealing Pink Pearl. She smiled kindly at the timid gem and spoke to her. 

“I brought you something.” She said calmly yet there was cheer in her voice. 

Spinel looked at the pink thin gem she still seemed wary of, her yet she slowly approached her and watched as the pink bunned gem handed her a lollipop. It was a dark red which meant that it might be either cherry or raspberry flavor. The small pink gem couldn’t help but gasp as she loved sweets and quickly unwrapped the sweet treat before popping it into her mouth to devour. She hummed enjoying the sweet and sugary taste of it. 

Pink Pearl simply giggled happy seeing her friend in a much cheerier mood. Spinel happily enjoyed her candy as Pink Pearl waved goodbye slowly walking out of the room. 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel nodded almost forgetting what she was exhausted about and that’s when she noticed a small tag on the stick of the lollipop. How strange, how did she. Or see this earlier? Then she tried to read what it said. 

‘See you next appointment Spinel-Stephen 

Spinel stared at the small tag and swallowed thickly, so this lollipop was from Stephen? Suddenly the small pink gem didn’t feel like eating dinner as the sheer thought of going back to the clinic hung over her like a dark cloud. Spinel snapped out of her anxious thinking as she could hear Yellow Diamond calling for her and the small pink pigtailed gem hurried out of her room not wanting to make the yellow monarch wait any longer. 

Spinel walked into the dinning room where the rest of the diamonds and pearls sat. She could see her food was already served and it appeared to be some sort of casserole dish. It smelled so delightfully good though, Blue and Yellow cooking together was something worth seeing. Maybe next time she could see them cook, for now she wanted to enjoy her food and despite gems not needing to eat Spinel found food to be a huge comfort for her and she greatly enjoyed earth sweets, especially donuts. 

Spinel hummed at the thought of eating those wonderful earth pastries. Delightfully frosted with colorful frosting topped with sprinkles of chocolate shavings and sometimes filled with cream, jam or even chocolate. Truly the best dessert humans could ever come up with. Spinel slowly found herself daydreaming about the earth treat giggling to herself softly and quickly snapped out of it as she heard White chuckle. 

“Thinking about something sweet Stardust?” White teased lightly. 

Spinel blushed as she looked up at the much taller diamond and looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“No need to be embarrassed my dear.” White assured her. “You look so happy thinking, I wonder what your thinking about?” She hummed staring down at the small pink timid gem. 

The small gem didn’t answer as she looked down at her food trying to calm the red in her face as she she ate and listened to the other gems who talked about a couple things that she couldn’t remember as she hadn’t been paying much attention. When she was finished she asked to be excused and as the diamonds allowed her to leave the dinning table she hurried off to her room smiling as she sighed softly closing her room door and slowly removing her uniform before throwing on a nightgown and flipping onto her bed. She felt so much more comfortable now. 

Spinel slowly curled up into her soft pink duvet of her bed and yawned softly looking at her alarm clock which had always been set to the right time to wake her up and thought about the small tag and what Blue Diamond had said. The small gem shuttered she didn’t want to think about any of that the thought of going back to the doctors frightened her and she shook her head trying to get the scary thoughts of her mind. She yawned once again as she curled up in a small ball. She just needed some sleep, maybe that would help her forget all of her worries. As Spinel slowly closed her eyes getting comfortable in her bed it didn’t take too long for the small gem to slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
